


I Have Faith

by smileyjunior



Category: The Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt/Comfort, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyjunior/pseuds/smileyjunior
Summary: After Goldie is released from custody Bullet goes missing and Holder is convinced something is wrong.  Linden works with him to discover the truth.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AshaHawke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaHawke/gifts).



> This story takes place in Season 3, but goes AU after Goldie is released from custody.

It was a brisk cold night, Bullet looked up and saw the moon behind a haze of clouds moving. It gave off the same eerie feel every night. It was too late to try to get a bed at Beacon, the lottery having already taken place. Her best bet would be to hole up with another group, see if she could find any familiar faces.

Maybe find Kallie.

God she missed her, she missed her so much it hurt. Bullet had done what she could though to try to help find her, she’d told the cop about Goldie’s place. She wanted to know if he found her though. And now everyone knew she was a fucking day because got in the damn car with the cop. Shoulda known better.

Bullet came up on a small group huddling around a trash can fire.

“Yo can I?” She asked, gesturing to the flames. A skin headed punk with a lip piercing took one look at her and nodded. “Thanks man.”

Bullet stepped closer to the flames and let them lick the tips of her fingers. 

“Where you squattin’?” asked the punk.

“No clue, gotta figure it out.” She looked around, “I’ll only be here for a few minutes than I’ll be gone.”

Punk shrugged, “Is’all good.”

They didn’t talk anymore. After ten minutes Bullet thanked them and moved on down the street. The cold didn’t feel good on her sore ribs, she really needed to get a place to squat for the night. That’s when she remembered a business that shut down a few months back, she had holed up there with Kallie before. It was only a few blocks away so it would do. 

She walked more purposefully now, heading towards what used to be the shop. She turned a corner and saw the joint l up ahead. Thinking she would at least be able to get out of the cold her spirits lightened. Then she felt a whack over her head and everything went black.

——

Stephen Holder sat in his office at the Seattle Police Station. His lieutenant, James Skinner, had said to release the perp they had apprehended yesterday, the pimp Goldie who had stores of kiddie porn at his disposal.

Holder’s C.I., a street kid named Bullet, had turned them onto Goldie thinking he might have been the one who took her missing friend Kallie Leeds. But when they had found Goldie, they hadn’t found the girl. If they released Goldie though, they might. Except that Skinner sent a uni to tail him and Holder was stuck at the station.

“Quit pouting about it,” Carl Reddick barked at him from his desk.

“I ain’t pouting,” Holder barked right back holding his arms out.

“Do yourself a favor, use this time to read up for the sergeants exam,” Reddick jabbed a finger at the desk. “Before we get another shit assignment.”

“Man, you still mad about that Jablonsky thing?”

“No, not at all,” Reddick sent him a glaring eye. Holder blew out a breath between his lips shaking his head and stood up heading for the door. Reddick’s eyes narrowed, “Where the hell are you going?”

“I’m going to do my job smartass.”

——

There was some sort of clanking noise that woke Bullet up. When she opened her eyes she saw that she was lying on some old wooden floor. When she went to sit up she found that her right wrist was cuffed to a radiator.

“The hell?” Bullet yanked on her wrist a few times, but the cuff didn’t come off. Panic started to seep in, she looked around and realized where she was.

It was Goldie’s pad. 

Bullet than remembered someone had hit her on the head; she reached up with her free hand and felt crusty dried up blood where she had been struck. 

“Well look who’s awake,” Goldie had come from around the corner.

She couldn’t help the fear she felt. What if he was the killer? She could’ve sworn Kallie had been here the other day and he was evil enough to do it. But there was no way she was going to let him know.

Bullet sent him a glare, “What the hell do you want?” 

Goldie bent down and grabbed her throat, getting closer until they were almost nose to nose as he hissed in her face, “Didn’t I teach you some manners the other day? Didn’t you learn anything?”

Bullet spat in his face and Goldie stood back up chuckling, wiping it off. He swung back a fist and struck her in the face, she couldn’t help the gasp of pain that escaped from her lips, “So you’ve still gotta be broken in. Happens to the best of them.”

“Best of who?” Bullet asked through gritted teeth, willing the tremble in her voice not to be discernible.

“My girls,” said Goldie. “I have someone coming for you tonight. Told him you’d be nice and ready for him. So hang tight B. In just a few hours, you’ll have the ride of your life.”

——

Reddick and Holder drove slowly down a street where the street kids frequented.

“What the hell are we doing?” Reddick asked.

“I’m looking for my C.I. need to ask her something,” said Holder.

“Yeah well, it’s almost time to clock. Besides, she’s probably getting high somewhere.”

Holder shook his head, “She didn’t strike me as an addict.”

“They’re all addicts. They’re street kids. They get high, have sex, wake up the next day and do it all over again.” 

Holder bit his tongue, willing himself not to snap at his partner. Reddick was a good cop there was no doubt about it. He had over twenty years of experience, and he was damn good at his job. But sometimes, the guy was just a fucking asshole. 

Whereas most partners would bounce ideas off of each other, share theories—and even if they didn’t agree with the theory they would at least see if it led anywhere—Reddick had more of a straightforward attitude. Kind of like “my way or the highway” type thing. And that could be extremely frustrating to work with at times.

In particular, right fucking now.

They drove by the overpass, Front Street, where Holder had found Bullet the previous day but no such luck the street was empty. 

Reddick was getting even more antsy, “C’mon Holder. She’s not out here. Probably skipped town after she told you about the perv.”

Holder shook his head, but was really tired of trying to convince Reddick, “Fine,” he said “let’s go back.”

——

Bullet could hear Goldie in the other room watching tv. There was a nail on the floor that she had seen lying a few feet away, she tried to think quickly about how she could get a hole of it. Laying her body flat out Bullet tried to use her foot to drag the nail towards her so that she could pick it up with her free hand to try to pick the handcuffs. 

“C’mon...” she hissed, frustrated.

“What’s this?” 

Bullet looked up, Goldie stood feet away with his hands on his hips.

“Practicing for tonight?” He nodded with a grin, “I see you laying out flat like that.”

“Man, screw you!” Bullet yelled.

Goldie moved forward and kicked her in the ribs, the ribs that he had already damaged. Bullet cried out and wrapped her free arm around her stomach. He bent down close to her head and grabbed her chin, “I already did, remember?”

He threw her head out of his hand and walked to where the nail was before looking back up at Bullet and kicking it out of reach.

——

Holder pulled into the station parking lot and put the car in park, and but didn’t turn off the engine, deciding instead to stay in the warm comfortable interior. 

“Finally,” Reddick threw his door open and stepped out as soon as the car was stopped. “I’m starving,” he closed the door and walked into the station. 

Holder sat there, his mind racing. Something felt off, the kid wouldn’t just disappear on her own. Yesterday they had finally began to build some semblance of trust, she had told him about the pimp, trusted him with that information—wasn’t easy for a street kid to do. Street kids, they don’t trust cops. Hell they're notorious for giving cops nothing but trouble and Bullet had done just that when they first met, then she made a one-eighty and gave him a tip.

So where the fuck was she?

He leaned back in his seat and groaned, pressing his palms into his eyes. Reddick was no help and crankier than usual since Linden had discovered the bodies in the former retention pond. Reddick didn’t want to waist his time chasing down street kids, he wanted to find a strong lead that would lead them to a body.

A sudden knock on the window made Holder jump, he put his hands down and looked out of his window to see Sarah Linden, bending slightly forward and peaking her head into the car. 

Holder pressed the button down to lower the window, “‘Sup Linden?” 

“Trouble in paradise?” She asked, at the confused look on his face Linden clarified, “Reddick, he just stormed into the station muttering under his breath.”

Holder scoffed, “In order for there to be trouble there’d have to be a paradise to have trouble in. Know what I’m sayin’?”

Sarah nodded and after a beat asked, “So what are you doing?” 

He rubbed a hand over his face and sighed. After a moment he turned off the engine and got out of the car, Sarah taking a step back to make room for him as the door swung open. Holder closed the door and leaned against the car, “I have a C.I., she led me to that suspect we brought in last night.”

“Sheldon Willis? AKA “Goldie”?”

Holder nodded, “But Skinner let him go.”

She looked away, “Yeah, I told him it was risky. But he thought Goldie might lead us to another body, or better yet, Kallie Leeds. Maybe alive.”

“Yeah I know, and I get why he did it,” Holder said shifting his stance. “But now I can’t find my C.I.”

“What?” Sarah’s gaze pierced him, intense as ever.

Holder nodded, “Nowhere to be found. I went out looking for her, and nothin’. Reddick was just being a little bitch about it the whole way and I couldn’t take it no more so I came back. But Linden...” He sighed and fought the urge to rub his eyes looking away for a moment, “I can’t help the feelin’ something’s wrong.”

Immediately, without any hesitation whatsoever Sarah nodded, “Alright then, let’s go.”

Holder’s brow furrowed, “Wait, what?”

“You trust your instincts Holder, and so do I. Let’s go, we’ll go look for her. C’mon.”

It was the complete opposite of Reddick, who Holder had been butting heads with all day, fighting against him, trying to to convince him, and ask for help from. Suddenly, it was as though a dam had opened, and flowing from the dam was belief and support that Holder had barely had to ask for.

Linden walked around to the passenger side of the car and got in. Holder shook himself out of his stupor and got back behind the wheel, driving out of the parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

“What’s her name?” 

Sarah and Holder had been driving for about five minutes, and neither of them had spoken until now when she had just broken the silence.

“Bullet, her name’s Bullet,” said Holder. Reddick had already taken a dig at the kid’s name earlier, and while he knew Linden wasn’t a dick he also felt the need to explain, “She’s a street kid. So ya know the name is—”

“I get it Holder,” Sarah cut him off with a wave of her hand. “I’ve heard worse.”

Shit. How could he forget? Linden had been in foster care, she’d run away more than once. She worked at the juvie centers, so of ‘course she knew all about street names. 

“Right,” Holder said trying to play it off. “Yeah see the problem is the only person I saw her hanging with was Kallie, so I don’t know where else to look. I found her once on Front Street but she wasn’t there earlier.”

“The Street community seems big, but everyone knows each other,” Sarah said nodding absentmindedly. “If we find the right group they’ll talk. They won’t want to... but they will.”

Holder repeated her words in his head, and that’s when he got an idea. Suddenly, he made a sharp left turn, Sarah grasped the bar above her and glared at him, “What are you doing?” 

“Beacon,” Holder said a new vigor in his speech. “Reddick and I went there the other day. They have some lotto system to give the kids beds at night. Run by some guy named Pastor Mike. Even if Bullet’s not there, you’re right—someone who knows her will be.” He couldn’t help the small grin that came to his face, “Thanks Linden.”

“Don’t thank me yet,” she said seriously. “We haven’t found her.”

“Nah but, you’re rolling with me. Helping me out ya know? It’s appreciated.”

She didn’t say anything and he didn’t expect her to. They made their way to Beacon.

——

It was the second time this week that Pastor Mike had had REAL policemen at the front door of the center. Because they were real; he had double checked the badges.

“Detectives,” he said gesturing for them to enter the building. “Any luck finding Ashley?”

Holder ignored the question, “Pastor Mike I was wondering if you knew a kid named Bullet? Girl who dresses like a boy?”

“Yes of course,” the pastor nodded. “Bullet stayed the other night, she took Ashley’s bunk.”

“Have you see her since?” asked Linden.

The pastor shook his head, “I haven’t no.”

“You know anyone who might know where she is?” Holder asked with just a hint of desperation. “Other than Kallie Leeds.”

Pastor Mike looked hesitant, he crossed his arms and looked down, “Look, detectives...”

“Bullet came to me, helped me out with something,” Holder explained. “I ain’t saying what it was, but I need to find her and I can’t.”

Beside him Linden closed her eyes in frustration, Pastor Mike saw it briefly before she let the emotion melt away from her face. The pastor looked back to Holder, and after a moment he spoke, “The other night, when she was waiting for the lotto... Lyric was sitting with them. Her and Kallie.”

“Lyric?” Sarah stepped in. 

The pastor nodded, “She’s dating a young man called Twitch. They hole up in an abandoned hotel not to far from here. But listen...” Sarah and Holder had been about to leave but they turned back, “They won’t talk to cops.”

Holder nodded, “Appreciate the help Pastor.” He turned and left. Sarah nodded and followed suit.

——

It was getting later in the day and Bullet’s nerves were on edge. She hadn’t seen Goldie since he had kicked away the nail and her only attempt at escape. She started to think she was doomed.

——

“You shouldn’t have said that Holder.”

They were back in the car, heading towards the spot where Lyric was squatting.

“Tell him what?” asked Holder.

“You know what.”

Holder adjusted himself in the seat still holding onto the steering wheel, “I didn’t say it was about the case.”

Sarah eyed him, “It was heavily implied.”

He shook his head “What’s done is done.” They drove a few more moments in silence before he spoke again, “What’s it feel like being back?”

She huffed, and a sort of shrug “I don’t know. Out of the loop I guess.”

“You like it though? You miss working with me?” Linden did a sort of half-smile, half-smirk and Holder grinned, “Aw, yeah you do.”

“Shut up Holder.”

“For what it’s worth, I miss working with you,” Holder said. 

Linden didn’t say anything as the drove after that. They pulled up to the abandoned hotel. The title lived up to its name with the busted windows and the missing front door.

“Damn,” said Holder looking up at the joint. “This place needs some TLC.”

“You think she might be here?” Linden asked.

He shrugged, “I mean maybe... only one way to find out.” He unclipped the gun on his belt and kept his hand on the grip as he pulled it out slowly and checked the magazine to make sure it was full before placing it back inside. Looking over at Linden he saw that she had just done the same.

“I got your six,” she nodded once to him. 

Holder turned back towards the building and made his way inside, Linden coming up behind him. They cleared each room silently their guns out in front of them, checking around each corner, and opening any doors they found before they moved forward. So far there was nothing.

The made it to a rotting wooden staircase, Holder used hand signals to show he was going up, and Linden nodded. The stairs made a lot of noise, if anyone was here they definitely knew by now. When the detectives reached the landing they saw there was only one room, and the door was wide open. Holder looked back to Linden and she nodded, then he moved forward.

He turned briskly into the room, his weapon sweeping the area—but there was no one there. Damn. 

“Clear,” he let his gun hang by his side.

Looking in the room there was a mattress with some tattered old blankets. Food wrappers littered the floor as well and they looked fairly recent.

“Someone’s definitely squatting here,” said Linden as she looked around the room. “Might’ve just stepped out. They’ll be back.”

“Yeah... maybe,” Holder said doubtfully. He looked up and saw Linden eyeing him strangely. “What?”

“Are you good?”

The fuck? “Yeah I’m good,” he responded almost exasperated. Linden nodded and didn’t push it anymore. 

Than they hear footsteps coming up the stairs. Holder and Linden looked to each other promptly, then went to the open door, placing their backs against the wall. Whoever it was was getting closer. Then they came in the room.

“Freeze! Seattle P.D.!”

The young woman who had entered gasped, and nearly tripped over her own feet. She put her hands up, “Don’t shoot!”

“What’s your name?” Linden asked her.

The girl hesitated, clearly not wanting to answer. But finally she said, “Lyric.”

Holder put his gun down at once, “Lyric, alright.” She looked at him strangely not expecting that reaction from a cop, “Have you seen Bullet?” Definitely not what she was expecting. Lyric opened her mouth but no noise came out, she bit her lip and shook her head. “Look, she’s not in any trouble or nothin’ but I need to find her and I can’t. I’m worried about her.”

Lyric looked at him for a moment, really looked at him. “You wanna tell yourself friend to put her gun down?”

Holder looked over and sure enough Linden still had her weapon, “Linden...” He said her name so quietly he didn’t even know if she could hear him. But apparently she did, she looked over at him fiercely before returning the weapon to her holster.

Lyric put down her arms, “I saw her yesterday. On the overpass? Something was up with her face, she looked like she got hit by something or someone. I knew she got picked up by you, I asked her about it but she blew me off.”

“What?” Holder’s heart sank. “How’d you know?”

Lyric shrugged, “Everyone knows. I mean, I don’t know what about but... she had to have snitched about something.”

Holder looked to Linden, then back at Lyric. “Thanks uh... sorry we scared you,” he could practically hear Linden rolling her eyes. “We’ll go now. And... yeah, thanks.” 

Holder practically bolted from the room. Linden looked at Lyric for a moment and then said “Thanks for your time,” then she was gone too. 

Linden practically had to sprint to the car, Holder had already started the engine, “Hey!”

“We gotta go,” he said urgently.

“Holder...”

“Goldie’s got ‘er Linden! He must’ve found out she told us and—” 

“Holder, you have to breathe.”

He got out of the car, towering over Linden and looking down at her in desperation, “Fuck Linden don’t you get it?! It’s my fault!”

“Hey!” She snapped at him, “Holder if you don’t calm the fuck down, I am having a uni come pick you up and I will go to Goldie’s by myself do you understand me?!” Holder shut up. He took a step back towards the car. “I’m driving,” she said fiercely, “Don’t argue with me, get in the damn car.”

Holder did as she said, he walked around and got into the front passenger seat. Linden got behind the wheel and took a minute. She reached into her jacket pocket and retrieved a lighter and a cigarette from a box, then she pushed both into Holder’s hands. He took both nodding, and lit up the cig before taking a long draft from it. Linden waited until he had taken a few more drafts before she spoke again.

“Skinner’s got some uni’s watching Goldie outside of his place, so as soon as we get there we have to move. Quickly and efficiently. We’ll also get chewed out later, but I’ll handle it. You don’t say a word about it. Understand?” He nodded, “Good.” She put the car into drive and pulled away from the curb.


	3. Chapter 3

The only solace Bullet has at this point is that she had until nighttime. That was one or two more hours tops. She doesn’t know what might happen before than but part of her brain is making her think she can still get out of this.

The other part of her brain is saying she’s doomed.

——

It was a tricky situation. Linden knew it, Holder knew it... but they were still going to do something about it. They parked on the same street, 50 feet behind the patrol car. 

Linden looked at Holder, “Put your hood up.” 

Holder did, pulling the string at the collar so that it also covered his face, “What about you?” 

Linden reached behind her head and took out her ponytail shaking out her head of long red so that it flowed down her back and some came in front of her face. 

“As soon as we get to his floor, we draw our weapons. I’ll take lead, kick in the door and we get inside and secure Goldie first. If we find Bullet but don’t secure him, we could create a much shittier situation. Got it?” Holder nodded. “Keep your head on Holder,” she hissed harshly.

He licked his lips, his breathing shallow, “I’m good.”

“Let’s go.”

In synch they both got out of the car walked towards the building the uni’s were parked outside of. The detectives didn’t dare even try looking to see if they were noticed and instead headed straight inside the building. As they climbed the stairs Holder pulled his hood down and Linden put her hair back up, then both of them unclipped their holsters. 

Holder indicated which door was Goldie’s and Linden went and stood right outside taking each side of the door. She locked eyes with him, and he nodded. She moved in front of the door putting her gun out in front of her, taking a stance she through her right leg forward and kicked the door making it fly open with a BANG and the snapping of wood.

Goldie ran out into the hall, he had come to investigate the sound. But now he stood there in plain sight with no weapon at his disposal. 

“Sheldon Willis, freeze!” Linden barked. “Seattle P.D.!”

Though the lighting in the hallway was abysmal she saw the look on his face; he was going to run.

“Don’t do it Willis! Hands on your head now!” Goldie turned and started to take off, but Linden sprinted and tackled him to the ground. He struggled underneath her, trying to throw her off.

“Bitch! I ain’t done nothin’!” Goldie yelled.

“Shut up!” Linden snapped at him. “Holder!” She looked up.

Holder had waited until Goldie was being secured, then he moved further into the place. In the very last room handcuffed to the radiator, he found Bullet.

“Bullet,” he called softly putting his gun back into his belt. “Hey, you hurt?” 

Bullet shook her head, “Nah I’m fine. I’m fine just...” she shook her wrist attached to the radiator.

“I got you.” Holder said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the handcuffs key he had, “Perks of being a cop, we get master key.” He explained unlocking her hand. 

Bullet rubbed her wrist once it was free, “Thanks.” She said then made to stand up, but she collapsed.

“Woah hey!” Holder gently grabbed her, she was clutching her abdomen. “What happened? What’d he do?”

“Nothing I’m fine.”

“Sure you are,” he said sarcastically. “Stay down Bullet. Linden!” Approaching footsteps and Linden came inside dragging Goldie with her. “She can’t move we gotta call a bus.” He glared at Goldie and stood up fast and crossed the room in seconds grabbing the man by the front of his shirt, wrenching him out of Linden’s grasp and slamming him against the wall.

“Holder no!”

Holder didn’t hear her, “You’re gonna pay you here me you sick fuck?! You are absolutely going to rot in hell you pathetic sone of a bitch—”

“Hey!” Linden grasped his hoodie pulling down on it, “Holder! Holder look at me!”

Holder looked down at Linden, whose face was just as fierce as his, “I got this. Step away.”

It seemed to take a lot of will but he slowly released his grip. 

Goldie meanwhile grinned, “You always do what the bitches tell ya to do?” He asked, “Not me, I break my bitches down. Just ask B over there, I could probably do the red head too.”

With a roar of rage Holder threw his arm behind him, his hand clenching into a fist, then he threw it forward at Goldie’s face colliding with the pimp’s nose. He felt the nose break on impact the crack clear beneath his knuckles, blood spraying onto his hoodie. 

“HOLDER!” Linden had grabbed two fistfuls of his hoodie and pushed him up against the opposite wall, “This isn’t the way!” She yelled, “This isn’t the fucking way!” 

Holder’s chest heaved, finally he wiped a hand over his face and he saw it was covered in blood. He looked down to see Linden glaring daggers at him, and closed his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“You good?” She asked sharply.

He nodded, “We need to... call a bus.”

Linden slowly released her grip on her former partner. Just as she went to put away her gun and grab her radio, behind her came two patrol officers.

“Seattle P.D.! Put the gun down!” The uniforms cried, “Put it down! Let him go!”

Well, fuck.

“We’re cops!” Linden yelled, not letting Goldie go, but putting her gun into the air and reengaging the safety. “We’re on the job! On the job! This man kidnapped her, we were making a rescue!”

The patrol officers still took her gun, one of them waited by Goldie. The other took Holder’s weapon which he had placed on the ground and slid over to them, “Hands in the wall, both of you!” The cop by Holder barked.

Holder and Linden stood side by side with their hands on the wall. The cop patted Linden and Holder down and found their badges, looked them over, then turned to the other officer and nodded, “Alright.” 

When Holder and Linden turned back around the officer looked sheepish, “Sorry Detectives.” he held out her badge which she took back along with her gun. Holden retrieved his weapon as well. 

Bullet sat on the ground watching the whole affair, “Why didn’t ya know they were here?” She asked the officers. “Didn’t they call it in?”

Holder looked down, then said “We gotta call a bus. She’s hurt. It okay if I do that now?” He asked the patrol officer pointedly.

Again, sheepishly the uniform nodded. Holder took out his radio to make the call.

——

“Where the hell is Holder?” Skinner asked.

Linden stood in the lieutenant’s office back at the station. The patrol officers had taken Goldie to booking for kidnapping, so she had come straight here to explain herself.

“He’s at the hospital,” Linden said. “The victim was his CI.”

A brief look of understanding and compassion crossed Skinner’s face then as quickly as it had appeared it was gone. 

“What the hell happened out there?! You knew we were watching Willis to see if he could lead us anywhere else!”

“When we found out he had abducted a young woman we needed to act,” Linden said firmly. “We couldn’t just wait and see if he was going to carry her body out of her apartment.”

“So you conducted your own operation? Without running it by me?”

“It was hardly an operation.”

“Sarah, you avoided the patrol officers and entered a man’s apartment without a warrant!”

“We had probable cause!”

“Thinking that a victim is inside is not probable cause,” Skinner almost snapped. “And you know that. And you’re telling me that his nose got busted, merely by coincidence?”

“He fell down,” she said with a soft glare in her eyes. “You can ask the patrol officers, they’ll tell you the same thing.” Skinner shook his head and Linden knew it was in disapproval. She pressed her lips together and then said, “So what now?”

“Now?” Skinner said putting his hands on his hips, “Now we hope to god he wasn’t our killer because if he was Kallie Leeds is as good as dead. Willis isn’t talking anymore.”

Linden looked down and closed her eyes. Shame washed over her.

——

Bullet slept in a hospital bed, knocked out by same pain killers administered to her by the doctor. Holder sat in a chair by the wall across from her bed looking at her. When he heard a pair of footsteps approaching he looked up. Linden had come inside, she jerked her chin up in a form of a greeting.

“How is she?” Linden asked.

Holder shrugged, “Doc says she should be okay. She had some bad internal injuries though. Got the shit kicked out of her.” He got real quiet, Linden looked at him waiting. “They uh... they said she was raped. Not today, but recently. Like, maybe yesterday. When she first told me about Goldie, she said he had had a knife and she had seen it. And ya know, Goldie has that scratch on his face. I think...” His voice faded out, and he shook his head. “They’re just kids Linden. Fucking children.”

“I know.” She said softly.

“She fought tough and nail about this place. Did not want to stay.” Holder looked at Linden, “Fear of the system.” He said, knowing she would understand. She nodded and he looked back at Bullet. “So I told them she was my niece.” 

“What?” 

He huffed a laugh, “Yeah I know. Not sure they believed me but here we are.” He looked back at Linden, “How pissed is he?”

“Pissed,” said Linden. “But I handled it.”

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be I said I handled it,” she looked him over, he was still wearing the bloodied hoodie. “You look like shit. You should go home, wash up.”

“Nah, I’m good.”

“Holder.” Her tone had changed, “Go home. I got this.”

After a moment he stood up and nodded, “I’ll be back,” he said, then he left the room.

Linden took his vacated seat and reached for her phone, when a voice from the bed spoke. 

“Those drugs are hella strong,” Bullet had woken up. She saw Linden across from her, “You were with Bugs earlier.”

“Bugs?”

“Yeah, uh... Holder? Holder, stretched out white rabbit. Fits don't it?” She shrugged, “I wanna get out of here.”

“Sorry,” Linden said not really sounding sorry at all. “Not until your cleared.”

“Where’d Bugs go?”

Linden cleared her throat and leaned forward, “I sent him home to change.”

Bullet nodded, “So who are you?”

“I’m Detective Linden.”

“Are you like, his other partner? Cause he was definitely with a guy yesterday.”

“I... used to be,” Linden said after thinking for a moment.

“That sounds mysterious.”

Linden quirked her lip, “Can I ask you something Bullet?”

“Depends.”

“You obviously don’t need to tell me, but I can help you.”

“That’s what they all say.”

“Hmm?”

Bullet gave her a exasperated look, “We can help you. Stay at the foster home. We’ll help, but only if you stay. It’s a bunch of bull.”

Linden shrugged, “I can’t argue with you there.”

“Please, how would you know?”

Guess this is happening. “I grew up in foster care.”

The shock was clear on Bullet’s face, “No way. You’re just saying that.”

“Nope, I really did. I ran away a few times too, but... they always brought me back.” Linden sighed, “I was lucky in that I had a good social worker. But that was the only lucky thing about it.” Linden seemed to to think for a long moment before she spoke again, “There was this one family... when I was 13 or 14. Every night the father would come in to say goodnight, but his hands lingered a little too long. Each night it was longer, and longer... and I was too scared to say anything. When I finally did no believed me. Not a single person. So I tried to run, but they kept bringing me back. His embrace when I was brought back felt like what I believe acid must feel like. I didn’t want it at all. And then he was there that night, and every night after until finally I was able to leave.” She looked at Bullet, “I’ve never told a single person that story, but I told you because I want you to know you can trust me and I’m trying to help you. Keep that in mind, okay?” Bullet nodded looking a little shell shocked. “Did Goldie rape you?”

Bullet quickly looked down and away, “What happens if I say yes?”

“We can charge him, and we can put him away for it,” Linden said. “He’s a scumbag son of bitch and the more I can put on him the better. But I can only do that if you talk to me Bullet.”

Bullet was still looking down at the bedsheets, finally she looked back up and looked straight in Linden’s gaze.

——

Holder had showered and changed, and was about to leave his apartment when his cell phone rang.

“What’s up Linden, everything okay?”

“Yeah it’s fine,” she said plainly. “I just wanted to let you know they’ve charged Goldie with rape. He’s going away Holder.” She stopped and when he didn’t respond continued, “You coming back?”

“Yeah...” he said. “Yeah I’m on my way. See you soon.” He closed his phone and leaned against the wall for a moment. It felt like he needed to catch his breath.

——

“Tattoo art, huh?” Linden said.

“Yeah, I could totally make one for you,” said Bullet who was holding out her wrist.

“No, I’m good. But thanks.”

Holder walked into the room, expecting a serious atmosphere but was surprised when he found that it was light hearted.

“Hey Bugs!” Bullet called.

At Holder’s bewildered look Linden stood up from the chair and explained, “You’re a rabbit.”

“The hell does that mean?” He asked.

“You’re Bugs Bunny,” Linden deadpanned. Holder stood there baffled, then shook his head. Linden smirked and stood up, “Alright, guess I’ll head out.” She turned to Bullet, “Rest up and feel better. I’m sure I’ll see you around.”

Bullet gave her a small wave with her hand and then Linden was gone. Bullet turned to Holder, “Doc says I can leave tomorrow,” she said.

“That’s good,” Holder said, moving closer to the bed. “So you feelin’ alright?”

Bullet nodded, “Yeah. I’m good.” She picked at the blanket on her legs, “Detective Linden said Goldie didn’t kill those girls,” Holder nodded solemnly. “I thought he did, I thought...” She shook herself and looked up, “Detective Linden is pretty cool.”

“Oh yeah?” Holder chuckled.

“Yeah,” she said. “Maybe even cooler than you Bugs.”

“Ouch! That hurts!” They laughed, then Holder said, “It cool if I hang with you for a while in here?”

Bullet nodded, “Sure.”

They spent the next few hours talking before Holder went home. The next day Bullet went home from the hospital and was back on the streets but with Holder’s number now saved to her phone she was able to give him crucial streetwise information on the case.


End file.
